happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel With a Shotgun
Angel With a Shotgun is a fan-made music video for the Nightcore version to the song "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab. It is also a Halo fan-animation. It also introduces Flesheye, the web-surfing cat who sometimes plays video games. Plot The first shot shows silhouettes of three Happy Tree Friends and two OCs in blue Halo outfits being viewed from the back. As we see the front of the scene, we see Handy, Toothy, Flippy, Allay (from the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series), and the teal-colored cat Flesheye. A sudden bullet hits Toothy unconscious, causing the other members to react and Flippy seem to flip out. Flesheye jumps in and kills a red team member, Petunia, with her Assault Riffle. Toothy finally recovers and every splits off. Allay conflicts with Shifty and manages to kill him with her pistol. Meanwhile, Flesheye rushes in killing Pierce and Jerky. She is then nearly shot by a bullet, she looks behind to see Lifty with a sniper riffle. She runs off, but ends up being sniped. After she respawns, Flesheye notices that Jerky is pointing a Plasma Gun against Handy. She throws a Plasma Grenade in between them. When the grenade explodes, she looks to see if she killed anyone. She does manage to kill Jerky, but sees that she also killed Handy by accident. She simply moves on after seeing what she did to him. As Flesheye is making her way back to where she was last killed, Allay manages to push Lifty off of his "camping position" and steals his sniper rifle. Seeing he survived the fall, Allay points the sniper riffle at Lifty. Flesheye is seen running past an about-to-flip-out Flippy, and eventually helps Toothy out before both are killed off by an enemy grenade. Flesheye respawns, but notices that she is surrounded by the entire red team. She backs up to a wall, with the red team getting closer toward her. Before they can attack, a grenade is suddenly thrown and it kills Jerky. Petunia is then stabbed in the head by an Energy Sword, which just so happens to be held by Flippy, who is now shown flipped out, who flings her into Pierce, which kills both. Fliqpy then beheads Lifty, then cuts Shifty in half. He then flips back into Flippy, after landing on the blood of the red team, looking confused. Flesheye sheds a tear of joy from her eye socket. As she runs back again, she notices a rocket launcher, which she picks up. She starts shooting rockets at enemies and, after killing Jerky, runs before shooting another rocket, which ends up heading for Allay. As she walks up to where Allay is, Flesheye sees her dead by the rocket blast. She then smiles nervously, as if she didn't mean to kill her, as the video ends. Deaths * Petunia dies from being shot multiple times from Flesheye's assault riffle. * Allay successfully manages to kill Shifty with a pistol. * Flesheye kills Pierce with her assault riffle * She also kills Jerky with a plasma grenade * Lifty kills Flesheye with a sniper gunshot. * Flesheye kills Jerky and, unintentionally, Handy with a plasma grenade. (Death not seen, but their corpses are shown) * Allay kills Lifty with the sniper she stole from him when she pushed him off. (Death not seen) * An enemy team's grenade blows Flesheye and Toothy up. * Fliqpy's grenade blows up Jerky. * Fliqpy impales Petunia on the head with his energy sword and throws her into Pierce, killing both. * He also beheads Lifty with his sword and slices Shifty in half. * Flesheye punches Jerky to death. * Flesheye picks up a rocket launcher and hits (in order) Pierce, Petunia, Lifty and Shifty, Jerky, and, by accident, Allay. (The last one's death is not seen, but her corpse is shown) Trivia * The only time we see Fliqpy is when Flesheye is trapped between a wall and the entire Red Team, where he saves her from them. * Allay is seen in her normal form and not in her Princess form. * There is no way Flesheye can shed tears from her eye socket, as she lacks an eye. * Flippy nearly flips out in the beginning of the music video. However, he does flip-out later on. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:Music Videos